Where Do We Go Now
by HannahAaliyah
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a teenage runaway orphan who is a new target to demons. Why do they want her, and how will they keep the girl safe?
1. Chapter 1

I was being sent to a new group home and I didn't have a say in it. All I could do was stare out the window and watch as the rain poured down the van's windows. The music the driver had put on was terrible and if the ride continued like this, I think I might have to tuck and roll right on out the door.

About two hours into the drive, we stopped at a Gas n' Sip to take a bathroom break and fill up the van. The driver finally stepped out of the vehicle after checking his phone for any messages, probably asking if he had lost me yet. He looks to be fairly short and mostly skin and bones. I could probably outrun him by a long stretch. I decided that's what I was going to do. I was going to run away. Quickly I came up with a plan, grabbed my jacket, and then opened the door and started towards the entrance of the store.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me, back at the van.

I turned around, looked back and yell back.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back!"

My driver seemed satisfied with that answer as he shrugged his shoulders and turned around to finish pumping gas.

I quickly trudged towards the store doors trying not to attract any attention, truth is I was nervous. I have never tried running away and have no knowledge on how to. I have to keep reminding myself it's better this way, that nobody's going to miss me. It's not like I have a family. Alive at least. I was brought out of my thoughts by a tall man with a loud voice.

"Come on Sam, It's just a burger, it won't kill you. Leave the healthy stuff for the rabbits."

Suddenly an even taller guy appeared from a back alley behind the original guy. This guy had long hair and wore a big tan coat, while the other had fairly short hair that was spiked and had on a old and worn out brown leather jacket.

"Let's just get out of here, this place is starting to give me the creeps."

It was only then that I realized that this place was a dump and was probably violating so many so the health violations. I wondered how they managed to pass an inspection.

Focus Mandy, you have to find the back door remember?

I once again was dragged out of my thoughts and this time I hurried to find a back way out. I walked past the two tall guys who were still arguing, and turned left down a dark hallway. I couldn't see anything but I figured if there was a door it would be at the end. I was right.

Cautious not to make any noise I turned the knob and pushed open the door and was bombarded by light. I walked out and closed the door behind me. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. I quickly returned my jacket on my body. It seemed to get colder the farther I went.

I started walking towards a path behind the store, my steps advancing as I went. I'm starting to understand what the tall guy meant about it being creepy here. All of a sudden the guy who was driving the van appeared.

"Mandy, what are you doing back here? We're late, let's go."

He reached out and grabbed onto my arm hard enough to leave a bruise. I pulled away and looked at him with anger.

"What the hell man, that h—-." I started but was cut off by a stinging pain coming from my cheek.

The dude had slapped me. That was it, I was finally at my breaking point. I started running towards the back door I had just exited from but once again was stopped by the guy.

This time he full on punched me. It was hard enough to send me toppling to the ground. I reached my hand to my face and when I pulled away I saw blood on my fingers. Looking back up I started to open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but then his eyes turned black.

I decided this was a good moment to scream. I screamed so loud I thought I broke a window. instantaneously the two tall guys from the diner came over and pulled the man with black eyes off of me. They splashed something in his face that sizzled and steamed off his face. Then they started chanting something in another language that I believed to be Latin.

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." As soon as they finished their chant a cloud of black smoke exited from my driver's mouth and flew off into the sky.

"You okay?"

I looked up at them and nodded trying to make sense of what I had just witnessed.

The two guys took a quick glance at each other, nodded and looked back at me and asked me what my name was.

"Mandy." I choked out.

The taller one kneeled down next to me and started talking.

"Hi Mandy, my names Sam, and this is my brother Dean. What you just saw. That was a demon." All I could do was stare at this guy. Demon? Yeah right. I suddenly regained my voice and started to talk.

The one who was addressed as Dean spoke up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah Sam, don't hold nothin' back."

I looked between the two trying to comprehend what they had just told me but It just didn't make any sense. "Yeah ok. You know what, I think I'm just gonna go. You must be high or something because you're talking some crazy crap." I stood up slowly ignoring the throbbing pain in my skull. I didn't get very far up before I started to fall.

"Woah! Ok crap, hold on." Dean called out as he caught me in his arms before I could hit the ground.

Sam looked at me with a worried look on his face before turning back to his brother.

"Dean, I think we should take her to a hospital. She doesn't look so good." It was the word hospital that made me panic. If they took me there, I would get sent back to another group home.

I started to struggle out of Dean's grasp but it was no use. He is much stronger and I felt lightheaded because of what had just gone down.

"No h-hospital." I told them while giving them the best kill face I could muster.

"Alright, at least let us take you home." Sam suggested.

I looked between the two brothers and then looked back down before explaining.

"I don't have a family. My mom and dad died when I was 7." I didn't realize that there was tears forming in my eyes until one fell and reached my mouth and I could taste the saltiness.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. Um… You can come with us if you like? We were just about to head out of her back to our motel room."

There really wasn't anywhere else I could go and these guys didn't seem like bad People, so I nodded my head yes and they helped my up and towards their car. Dang they had a nice ride. The car was old but was in almost perfect condition. My dad used to have one just like it before he died. He would never let me anywhere near it, saying it was his "most prized possession."

I carefully slid into the backseat as the guys climbed in up front. They started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. We continued down the road for about 10 minutes before the car turned in a small rundown motel lot.

The ride had been fairly quick and not long enough to take a quick nap, which had probably been for the best. I don't know these guys, there were a million possible bad outcomes of falling asleep.

I hurried out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. Sam and Dean looked to face each other for a few seconds before nodding and getting out as well.

Sam and Dean headed directly to door number 26 and opened the door using the motels key. I followed but not without keeping a safe distance from them. The door opened and I looked inside. The inside looked worse than outside.

The kitchen area had an old a fridge, a sink, and a stove, with no counter space. The table looked like it would fall apart if you were to put your cup down, not the mention the chairs didn't match and the seat cover had a rip in it. The beds looked alright, there were 2 queen sized beds next to each other and a pull out couch, which I guessed was where I was going to be sleeping.

After observing the room I felt like I was being watched. I quickly turned around to be encountered with Dean. It took me a second to collect myself. I felt embarrassed as I saw his hand was on my shoulder and he was giving me the most concerned look I have ever seen.

"Dean, come here." Thank god.

Dean slowly made his way over to where Sam was stationed by the window. Sam whispered something to Dean before opening a duffle bag that was in his hands. When it was opened and Dean got a glance inside, his face immediately started to looked worried and even a little scared. Sam noticed I was watching the whole exchange and quickly pulled the duffle away and out of my sight.

I sighed and looked back at the door and decided to go take a walk. Whatever they were talking about was obviously lightly discussed and not in front of a strange girl they had saved not 20 minutes ago at a gas station.

I got up to walk to the door and once I reached it, I called out to the brothers telling them what I was doing and walked out. Sam seemed pleased but Dean looked thoroughly disappointed and I couldn't tell if it was because of me or what was in that bag.

The cold air felt like tiny needles piercing my skin and I wish I had brought the rest of my stuff, including my hat and gloves. I walked down the parking lot to what looked like an old wagon. It looked interesting so I began to observe it, taking in every detail including the tall dying grass surrounding it. I decided I would come back later with a pencil and paper and draw it.

I became fully aware of how long I had been standing there taking in the old wagon as it began to lightly began to rain. I had been out in the cold for almost 30 minutes in nothing but my thin jacket. Hesitating first, I started towards the door. I had my had on the doorknob before I heard yelling.

"Sam, just get it away from me." Was all that was heard before the door handle flew from its secure spot in my hand. Dean's face was red and he looked like he would explode at any moment. He pushed passed me and out towards the Impala before starting its engine and taking off.

I was confused but decided against asking questions for now because it probably had to do with what was in the bag from earlier, and was coming up as a touchy subject, So I walked back through the door that Dean had just exited.

Sam came over to me and handed me a sandwich that he had made. I nodded, thanking him silently and sat down to eat. When I was done Sam pointed to the bed farthest from the door and told me that's where I could sleep.

Truth was I was exhausted and could barely walk across the room. Somehow I managed to get to the bed and underneath the covers because next thing I knew the pull to darkness was too strong and everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache worse than yesterday. When I finally opened my eyes I had to immediately close them because the light coming through the window was way too overwhelming and did nothing but intensify the throbbing pain in my head. After a few minutes of laying in bed, I realized I needed to get up. Just because these guys offered me a place to stay and had saved my life did not mean they weren't crazy psychos that torture teenage girls. I needed to stay alert at all times.

I slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to jostle my aching head. I then took in my surroundings. I looked around and I noticed that Dean hadn't returned last night so it was just me and Sam in the room. To be honest, I don't really trust Sam as much as I trust Dean. He just gives me this weird vibe. Thinking about Sam made me realize that he wasn't here either.

I got up and knocked on the bathroom door, only to have it slightly creak open. I peeked in and saw no Sam, so I opened the door further and stepped in. On the sink sat a lone pill bottle. Picking it up I read that it helps headaches so I took one from the full container and popped it in my mouth washing it down with water from the sink, using my hands to cup the water.

I looked up into the mirror and was not surprised. I looked like crap, but then again I felt like crap too. The headache was probably from yesterday, but I was starting to feel a little nauseous. It was barely even noticeable but just enough that it was going to bug me the entire day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts after hearing the motels lock click. Quickly I scanned the bathroom looking for something to protect myself with,and found a lone metal pipe under the sink. I picked it up and positioned it over my shoulder, ready to swing at anyone who got to close. I waited a few seconds listening to someone moving around the room until I heard a gasp.

"Crap, Dean she's not here."

I somewhat relaxed at hearing the somewhat familiar voice and lowered the pipe. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out back into the motel room where a frantic Sam ran a hand through his hair. In his other hand was a phone, It was probably Dean on the other line. I let out a little cough to get Sam's attention.

He turned around so fast I thought he might fall over. His face went from stressed to normal in about 0.2 seconds. He stared at me for a few seconds, frozen in place. He awoke from his trance and returned to the phone.

"Hey… Yeah I'm still here….. Don't worry I found her…..Ok….Yeah ok."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at me with a worried expression. I was getting a little creeped out, I mean I only just met him yesterday and he freaked out when he saw I wasn't in bed.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you in bed so I thought you ran."

"Yeah, I'm ok I just went to the bathroom." I sorta lied.

Sam nodded, he then walked over to the table. On top of the table was a plastic Gas N' sip bag, Sam reached pulled out a breakfast sandwich and handed it to me. I accepted the sandwich and nodded thanks.

"We have to go so you do whatever you have to do and meet me in the car in 15, okay?" Sam said after a long hiatus. I looked at him with surprise.

"Where are we going now then?" I questioned and waited for a response.

Sam sighed and continued."Dean and I, we can't really stay in one place too long."He looked at me trying to see if I accepted the question. I wanted to know more so I motioned with my hand for him to continue. He rolled his eyes.

"You won't believe me." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Obviously if it was crazy I wouldn't believe him, but I still wanted to hear what he was going to say. I stared him dead in the face silently urging him to continue anyway.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." He reached over for his bag that was sitting on the floor next to the table and pulled out a worn out leather journal. "This was my dad's. Inside is everything he knew about hunting, and not just any normal deer or squirrel hunt. He hunted Monsters that are thought to just be stories." He pushed the book over towards me, and I opened it up to a random page. "Me and my brother, we hunt too. We've been hunting basically our whole life."

I flipped through the pages of the journal skimming through the information. I abruptly stopped on a page that read 'DEMONS' and read through it blocking Sam out. From what I could decipher, demons were basically souls that were broken through torture in hell. Their form is black smoke and can possess a human, when they are in a body their eyes are black and they reek of sulfur. I thought about yesterday and how Sam had vaguely told me the driver just so happened to be a demon. I'm starting to question what I think is real and make believe. Sam finally seemed to notice I wasn't listening to him.

"Mandy….? Hey, are you okay, you uh, don't look so good." I replied with a nod but winced as a sharp shock of pain corsed through my skull. I tried to hide it but Sam noticed my discomfort and reached across the table to feel my forehead. I immediately pulled away from his touch. He looked disappointed, and I started to feel bad, but I remembered this was for my own protection, not to boost his self esteem.

I slowly stood up ignoring my headache as much as possible, and walked out the front door ignoring Sam's protests, and went over to the wagon from yesterday. I strolled over to the side and ran my hand over the splintering wood memorizing the texture. I sat down and took out the small sketch pad and pencil from the hidden pocket in my jacket, and started drawing. I started with the outline then slowly shaded it in until I thought it looked acceptable.

I got so distracted with my drawing that I forgot about my headache and failed to notice Sam watching me from behind. Eventually he came over and touched my shoulder, I reacted fast and punched him in the stomach. I looked up and noticed it was Sam and was hunched over with his arms wrapped protectively around his midsection. I dropped my drawing tools and notepad on the ground carefully and then I asked if he was ok.

Sam looked at me with eyes that reminded me of when Dean saw whatever was in that duffle bag. I only got a quick glance at them before my gaze landed on the bags that were all packed and ready to go. He was coming over to tell me that we had to leave, and I punched him. Suddenly the roar of Deans Impala brought be back into focus.

The Impala swiftly rolled into the parking lot and stopped right next to Sammy and I. The engine was turned off and then we were left in silence. Dean opened the driver's side door and lifted himself out of the car. As soon as he was fully out, he made a beeline straight to where Sam was just starting to recover from the blow.

"You okay Sammy?" Sam slowly nodded yes in reply to Dean and stood up using the Impala to pull himself up.

As soon as Dean knew his brother was ok, he started laughing. Both me and Sam stood there so confused to why Dean was laughing. After a few seconds of just watching him Sam finally spoke.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Dean looked between Sam and I before busting out laughing once again. When he finally composed himself, he took a deep breath and put the most serious look on his face.

Turning his full attention to Sam he quietly asked."Did she do this to you?"

Sam who looked even more confused than before nodded again. I could see Dean was using all his strength not to laugh again. Once again serious, Dean finally told him.

"Dude, you like totally got beat by a girl."

Sam gave Dean the nastiest glare before turning to get all the bags and put them in the car. I didn't bring anything back with me from the van except a small duffle with a pair of clothes and my drawing stuff, so I just packed everything I had dropped into the bag and followed Dean into the car. A few minutes later Sam came and hopped into the car as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Im not good at keeping up with things like this. I've wrote a few fan fictions and never finished them and I feel bad everytime. Im going to try to make this a good story and finish it. Btw, I'm not that happy with how I ended this chapter and I don't really know what to do next, so if you have any ideas please tell me and I'll try to make it happen!**

I was quickly awakened as the car came to a rough stop and I flew from the seat to the floor of the car, hitting my head on something hard on the way down.. I slowly pulled myself back up to a sitting position in the seat and took in my surroundings. Taking a deep breath I looked over the front seat where Sam and Dean sat. Both brothers were unconscious, so I gently slapped their faces in attempt to wake them. The small movement was enough to tire me so I sat back and took a second to steady myself. It felt like the earth was tipping on its side and I was the only one who felt it. My vision started to cloud and darken, and I couldn't help it as my eyes started getting heavy. I tried to fight the darkness but my body eventually succumbed and all became dark.

I don't know how long I was out but I woke up outside the Impala with a makeshift pillow under my head. Upon further inspection I realized it was Dean's flannel, and the bottom where my head wasn't rested was covered in blood. My breath hitched at the amount of blood covering the shirt. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain appeared out of nowhere covering the extent of my foot.

That can't be good at all. I thought to myself while attempting to sit up again, this time taking more precaution.

I managed to get myself into a sitting position and realized I was all alone. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found. I turned and looked in through the broken windows of the Impala, but they weren't there.

All of a sudden the sound of a gun came from the other side of the impala. I knew it had to either be Sam or Dean who took the shot, but I didn't know who or what they were shooting at. I came to the quick ignorant decision that I needed to check it out. Slowly I dragged myself towards the trunk of the car. Peering around the corner I took in the sight ahead of me.

I identified Sam and Dean easily, but there were two other guys that I didn't recognize. One was a tall man with black hair, and wore a long flowing trenchcoat over a dark suit and was holding a freaky looking silver knife. The other was wearing also holding a silver knife and wearing a suit, but was blond. The two silver knife guys seemed to be fighting, with Sam and Dean both watching them.

I managed to catch Dean's attention by throwing a small rock on the ground next to him. First he looked at the rock confused, and then his eyes met mine and they went wide. Dean nudged Sam's arm and subtly pointed in my direction. Sam had an almost identical reaction to Dean's when he saw me. Abruptly, the guy in the trench coat was thrown into a nearby tree and was rendered unconscious and was now lying in a heap on the ground.

Sam and Dean proceeded to stand up despite any injuries they'd just acquired and got into their fighting stances, I had first witnessed them when they saved me from the demon. I briefly wondered if the two guys fighting, were demons and had come for me. Both brothers were supporting identical silver knives as the two guys that were fighting previously.

"Listen buddy, we don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to so why don't you skidaddle on outta here, huh?" Dean calmly requested with a small smirk mixed with a nervous expression.

The crazy fighting guy in the suit let out a laugh and walked towards the trenchcoat guy from earlier. "Really Winchesters? Don't you know by now that that's not gonna happen. Michael and Lucifer need their vessels intact so don't worry about me hurting you. We have direct orders not to lay a hand on you, Castiel however-"

"Don't you DARE think of touching him or I'll find you and rip you apart limb by limb." Dean let out in distress. Looking at him I could tell he was shaking, not just in anger but because 'Castiel' was brought up.

I realized that I had no idea who Castiel was but he meant a lot to Dean. I looked over to Sam who obviously cared for him too (just maybe not as much) and was also giving the man his best bitch face while keeping his calm unlike Dean.

Slowly pieces came together and I realized the unconscious man must be Castiel.

Castiel suddenly started stirring and awoke quickly picking himself up off the ground. Castiel glared at the man threatening Sam and Dean, It was pretty scary sight to look at. He stood tall and had blood pooling down his face from a big gash on his forehead but he didn't seem to notice. He looked pretty badass except for the fact that everyone's lives were being threatened.

"Emane, you don't have to do this." Castiel pleaded with his opponent yet confidence flooded through as well.

Ohh. That's what the other guys name is. Emane, what a weird name? Well, then again Castiel isn't a name you hear everyday either. I repeated silently to myself.

Emane looked at Castiel with the slightest sympathy, but the emotion was quickly washed over with fierce betrayal. "Castiel, why on earth would I listen to the second most pathetic excuse of an angel in all of existence. You devastated heaven. Slaughtered thousands of your own kind, and then came down to Earth and did the same. Don't you think you've done the world enough damage?"

Hearing these harsh words Castiel's determined face quickly vanished and was replaced with a mixture of despair and regret. I felt bad for him. He had done some terrible things but obviously he was sorry and didn't mean to hurt anyone, why didn't anyone else see that?

The moment was gone a quick as it came though because in that moment Castiel raised a fist and punched Emane right in the face.

"Really Castiel? You're going to resort to more violence?" Emane retaliated, a small dribble of blood flowing freely from his lip.

This pissed Castiel off even more resulting with another blow in the face. This time there was a loud Crack sound that came with it.

"Think about it Castiel." Emane wheezed out between punches.

Castiel brows furrowed in confusion and paused waiting for a response, his fist paused in the air ready to strike once again. Emanes eyes narrowed, fixing on Castiel's dull blue eyes, that were probably at one point filled with hope and excitement. Now they seemed dormant and empty. They were the eyes of someone who had given up.

Emane quietly finished what he was saying. "Do you really want to be the next Lucifer?"

Castiel was about to go in for another hit but Dean beat him too it pushing Castiel away and grabbing Emane by the throat.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW! ALL YOU AND THOSE OTHER WINGED DICK'S CARE ABOUT IS FINDING THE NEXT WAY TO SCREW US OVER." Dean violently spat out.

"Dean." Castiel reached out, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to get him to calm down.

 _It worked_ , I thought as Dean roughly tossed him back on the ground right in the middle of a giant puddle. A little unnecessary but whatever.

Emane slowly gathered himself and weakly started to stand back up, using a nearby tree for support.

Sam emerged from the sidelines with one of the swords from earlier and approached Castiel, holding the blade out for him to take. Castiel hung his head and pushed the offer away. Dean however reached over slowly and grabbed the blade from Sam's hands and looked at Emane with anger in his eyes.

"Castiel." Emane called over.

Castiel turned his head to show he was listening.

"Burn in hell." He let out, before Dean swooped in quickly and stabbed him with a fatal blow in the chest. A bright light emitted from the eyes and nose before his body collapsed to the ground.

I stared at the body, unable to wrap my mind around what happened. He just...just killed a man. Sure a bad guy, but murder is murder.

Sam seemed to notice me in my shocked state because all of a sudden he was kneeled down in front of me asking if I was alright.

"Oh-um, yeah sure." Surprised by the shakiness of my voice.

"So you won't mind if I check it out?"

I looked at him and nodded not using my words not trusting myself at the moment. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I was scared right now, but I was fine while it was happening.

Sam saw my confused thinking face and chuckled under his breath, trying not to let me hear it but I did anyway.

"It's shock- well adrenaline. It wore off and now you're feeling everything and this is your body's way of processing it." Sam explained calmly.

"That explains the shaking." My voice wavered, but I cracked a smiled at him. I was starting to like Sam a little more now.

Sam had barely touched my leg before I flinched back in pain. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said, giving me an apologetic smile

I smiled back and nodded for him to continue.

As Sam poked and prodded at my injured leg, I watched Dean and Castiel. They were trying to figure out what to do with the body of the Angel.

Angel... That's something I'm gonna have to get used to.

I kept on watching Dean and Castiel. They had grabbed a shovel from the beaten trunk of the Impala, and began to dig. I noticed Dean was having trouble digging and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sam, Dean doesn't look so good." Sam looked over his shoulder.

Suddenly Dean stopped shoveling and started to sway.

"CAS, CATCH DEAN!" Sam called out to the Angel.

Castiel quickly appeared by Dean's side and held him up before he fell to the ground. He then dragged Deans half conscious body next to where me and Sam sat.

"Cas why didn't you heal him?" Sam questioned as he continued working on my leg.

 _Under, over, under, over_. I watched as Sam wrapped my foot, trying not to listen to the conversation as it wasn't my business. It didn't do much good since they were sitting right in front of me.

"He asked me not so." Castiel simply stated, showing no emotion.

 _Under, over, under, over, und-._

"And you listened to him? Seriously Cas, I thought we talked about this. Right now, Dean isn't ok. When he say's no to something that would help him, you ignore it and do it anyway."

"Im sorry." Castiel spoke with once again no emotion.

"Whatever. Can you heal him now?"

Castiel nodded. He walked over and kneeled down next to Dean, taking two fingers and placing them on his forehead for a few seconds, then releasing.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for the angel to hear.

"He will be wake up tomorrow morning. I have to go, I'm being called." And with that he disappeared.

"Cas wait." Sam tried to stop him but he was too late, Castiel had already left.

"Damn angels."

I giggled a little at Sam's annoyed tone. Sam looked up and me and smiled.

"You think this is funny?"

I giggled again like a little girl and nodded yes.

Sam's smile grew, as we both laughed together. The thing was that it wasn't even that funny, and I had no idea why we were laughing so hard.

Finally the moment passed and the laughter died down and we sat there in silence.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get us a car. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

I nodded, and Sam took off down the nearby road.

After a few minutes I realized it would take Sam more than just a few minutes to get a car since we were in the middle of nowhere.

With the events of the night behind us I wearily closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
